


Werewolves and Arrows- A Hulkeye short

by fluffybanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf Bruce, Wolf hulk, the beginnings of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybanner/pseuds/fluffybanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knows he's been on the mission too long when he starts talking to an injured (and quite giant) wolf that he patched up. Little does he know that the wolf is actually none other than Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves and Arrows- A Hulkeye short

Why did this always have to happen to him? Clint had just been walking back to the safe house after scoping out the enemy’s base when a giant fucking wolf burst from the forest. The thing looked like it had green in it’s brown pelt but Clint was not going to risk getting any closer to the claws or teeth of that wolf. It wasn’t until a few moments of not being chewed up into doggy food that Clint glanced over the beast. He frowned when he saw the singed fur and bullet holes. “Awe wolf no...” he muttered when the beast limped towards him and tripped. Clint rubbed his brows, internally cursing at himself as he went over to the wolf to bandage it up. “You know you’re just damn lucky you're cute wolf. Otherwise I would have left you here.” He grumbled as he began to rip some bandages from his med pack. “Who would even try to shoot you anyways you could literally just eat them.” Oh great he was talking to a giant wolf. Maybe these long missions were really starting to get to him... He was going to need a break after this one. Giant fucking wolves were his limit apparently. 

The wolf growled weakly when Clint began to bandage up the wounds but a quick slap to the snout shut the wolf up. “I’m helping you. Least you can do is not eat me.” Clint said as he glanced at the wolf’s eyes. They almost seemed human like... but the green color was a bit off putting. He sighed and made sure everything was all bandaged up before checking to see if it was a boy wolf or a girl. “Okay... Mr. Wolf it is then.” he sighed and gently stroked the wolf’s muzzle. “You should be more careful. There are a lot of assholes that think shootin animals is fun. I’m sorry they got ya but I can’t keep you. You’re huge and I’m a spy it would never work. Besides I think Lucky would get jealous.” Clint said as he leaned against a tree. It was getting a little chilly and the trees were starting to lose some of their leaves. Clint loved this time of year because of the smell that came with. He closed his eyes, only opening one when he felt something cold and wet press against the small cut on his arm. He sighed. “Yes big guy I got shot to. Thanks for pointin that out.” He mumbled and rolled his sleeve down.

The wolf let out a small huff and purposefully put it’s giant head in Clint’s lap. Clint raised a brow as he looked down at the wolf. “You’re weird. It’s like you’re a puppy but you’re huge... awe don’t do that. I already told ya I can’t take ya home with me. Besides you’d probably eat like a bag a dog food a day ya know? And I can’t really afford that and my apartment probably wouldn’t allow ya in cause you’re so big.” Clint explained, absentmindedly rubbing the wolf behind it’s ears. “But I guess there’s no point in shooin you away tonight.” He shrugged. “One rule, do not pee or shit next to my tent. I don’t want ta smell that got it?”

The wolf’s ears perked up and it managed to stand up, nudging Clint to do the same. Clint laughed and stood up. He had to admit this wolf seemed more and more like a dog than he would have expected, or maybe Clint was just really good with canines. Yep. That had to be it. He was going to be the next dog whisperer when he retired from S.H.I.E.L.D. He led the wolf over to his camp set up and began to make a small fire so he could warm up his own dinner. He threw on a coat before grabbing one of his bandanas, coincidentally a green one, and wrapping it around the wolf’s neck. “Hey don’t start that pissy shit with me. This’ll show that you belong ta someone and hunters shouldn’t shoot at ya. I’m savin your hide so don’t you dare complain.”

The wolf grumbled and laid down by the fire. It watched the fire, almost seeming sad... Nah Clint was just looking into things too much. He was humanizing the wolf cause he was lonely and hadn’t had human contact in weeks. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before grabbing a can of spaghettiOs and putting it on the fire so it would cook. He spotted the wolf licking it’s chops and sighed, putting another can on for the poor thing. “Yeah yeah you get some too wolf.” He mumbled, sitting cross legged as he waited for the cans to finish cooking on the inside. When they were finished and the cans cooled off Clint opened them. He set one of the cans in front of the wolf and took the other can, eating it with a small fork.

The wolf held the can with it’s front paws and stuck it’s tongue in to eat. The can was empty within minutes and the wolf whined, wanting more.

Clint groaned, “That’s all I got buddy and I’m hungry too so you aren’t gettin mine. Why don’t you eat that O on your nose.” He smirked. The wolf licked his nose and whined again, giving Clint the puppy dog pout. “No. No way I am not giving you my food. Nuh uh.” He said stubbornly. The wolf scooted forewords and rolled on his back before putting his head in Clint’s lap again. He let out a louder whine and nudged Clint’s arm. Clint groaned before dumping the rest into the wolf’s mouth. Clint used the rest of his water to put out his fire.

“Happy?” He grumbled. The wolf’s tail was wagging so Clint took it as a yes. He began to pet the wolf with a laugh. “You’re a big overgrown dog. I’m just glad you’re okay now and not bleedin out in this stupid forest. It’s pretty dangerous. Just over that ridge is a whole mess of illegal weapons dealers. my job is ta stop em and that’s what I’m doing tomorrow then I get to go home.” He sighed. “Gonna miss you though wolfey.”

The wolf whined and nuzzled against Clint. Clint just smiled sadly and patted the wolf’s chest before scotting from underneath the wolf and crawling into his tent. “Night wolf.” He yawned, only to pause when he heard shuffling. He laughed when he saw the wolf’s snout peak through the tent. “No you don’t sleep in here. You sleep out there okay?” There was a whine from the wolf and then pacing right next to Clint’s tent. He sighed and went to sleep.

Clint let out a loud yawn that turned into a groan in the morning. He put his arm over his face and tried to go back to sleep but he felt the overwhelming urge to pee. He quickly rushed out of the tent and went behind a tree to do his buisness. It wasn’t until he was zipping up his pants when he felt like something was wrong. He reached for one of his knives as he slowly walked back to his camp. He froze when he saw a fluffy haired man in a pair of Clint’s pants tending to the fire. He had some rabbits next to him that were obviously for breakfast. The man’s chest was quite hairy but it fit the man’s look.

When the man looked up Clint was still wondering where this cute guy came from. He hadn’t even noticed the green bandana around the brown haired man’s neck yet. 

“I-I hope you don’t mind... it’s just you fed us-me last night and um... well he-I caught some rabbits last night and um... well they’re gamy but it’s a good breakfast.” He said, seeming more and more nervous, continuously glancing at Clint’s knife.

“What do you mean? Hey where’s wolf. Oh you better not have hurt him or I- wait a second...” It was starting to come together in Clint’s sleep addled brain. “Oh shit... you sayin that you’re wolfey?” He asked, still holding the knife.

“Yes... He’s fine it’s just I calmed down and so now I’m back. I-I’m Bruce...” He added shyly.

“Uh huh... so... werewolf’s exist.” Clint said as he slowly walked closer to the other. 

“W-well not really. I’m the only one I really know about...” Bruce gulped.

“Care to elaborate?”

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his curly locks. “Um... I’d feel better if you didn’t have your knife... I mean I remember what your job is from last night but... I really won’t hurt you.” He said and glanced up at Clint with his big brown eyes. 

Was Clint’s heart racing? No couldn’t be. Clint Barton did not fall for cute freckled werewolves right? He put his knife away and sat on the other side of the fire. “Alright now explain.”

Bruce sighed and rubbed his hands together nervously. He told Clint how he had been working on a military project to try and help the soldiers fight off illnesses and infections during battles, or at least that’s what the general was telling him. Bruce was working with the general’s daughter and eventually the two fell in love. The general was very upset by this and put pressure on the team to finish the project even quicker. They told Bruce what else needed to be added to this serum and it was a whole mess of animal DNA and even a little gamma radiation. Bruce knew there wasn’t anytime for animal testing so he thought he would just test it on himself. All of the tests and calculations were right so it should have worked perfectly, turning him into a strong and enhanced soldier that could heal from any wound inflicted during a battle. What really happened though was a mistake. The machine malfunctioned and Bruce was given too much of everything, especially the lupine DNA and the gamma.   
“Shit man... so just cause general asshole got mad that his girl was datin you he messed up your whole project?”

“Yeah pretty much.” Bruce mumbled sadly. “I’ve been running for a long time now and Betty moved on. General Ross still hunts me down.” he sighed. “I’ve been working on controlling my anger even when the wolf is out and it kind of works. I can at least influence his decisions now.” He smiled half heartedly.

Clint rubbed the back of his head, glancing up at the sky before sighing, Coulson was going to have a heart attack over this. Clint knew S.H.I.E.L.D had a no stray policy but Bruce was amazingly smart, and he could be a great asset. Clint was going to prove that today. “I might have a way to keep the general off your ass.” He said finally.

“You’re helping me? Why?” Bruce asked. “I just admitted to being a fugitive from the government...” Oh god he looked cute when he had a confused look on his face.

“Well you’re smart. You could be a great help to the place I work at...”

 

“But I’d have to kill people right?”

“Pretty much but on the bright side you’d get a place to live and a guaranteed job.” Clint smiled. He could swore he saw the smallest smirk appear on the other’s face. 

“Yeah cause an overgrown dog is so useful.” Bruce said sarcastically as he cooked up the rabbits.

“You bet your ass it is. Come on Brucey, I’m offering you your life back.” Clint said, knowing he hit a sore spot.

The man sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Fine.” Maybe Bruce was only agreeing to this because he thought the archer was cute. The wolf thought so too it had been why the wolf practically stalked Clint all day yesterday until he got shot. 

Clint grinned, “Alright here’s the plan.” He said and began to explain it to Bruce while they ate.

***

“Barton what the hell did I tell you about strays!” Coulson yelled as he tossed the file down on his desk.   
Clint rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. “Not to take in strays. Yeah yeah I know the whole speech.” He grumbled.

“Well obviously you don’t! Maybe I should send you back to basic training so you’ll start listening to the rules more.” Coulson threatened. 

 

“Awe come on Phil don’t be such a hard ass. Bruce is a great asset.” Clint explained.

“He ate the head of the dealers! He ate a man Clint!” Coulson pointed out.

“Oh come on the dude was short and how is one measly rabbit supposed to fill up a giant wolf’s stomach. Besides Wolfey had a really bad stomach ache afterwards so...”

“Oh my god...” Coulson groaned. “Fine. He stays. You train the wolf not to eat people that we can get answers out of, and until we can get a place for him where we can keep an eye on him he bunks with you.”

Clint tried to play it off like that was a punishment as he walked out of Coulson’s office. He had basically just been told that the cute and shy scientist would get to live with him. All Clint had to do was get Bruce to want to stay at his place for more than a couple weeks. 

“H-how’d it go... there was a lot of yelling.” Bruce said quietly as he rubbed his hands together. The man was in jeans and a shield t-shirt. 

“You get to stay.” Clint grinned. “Ah don’t worry about Coulson. He’s a hard ass sometimes but you’ll come around to him. You and I just get to be roomies for a while before they get your place ready.” He smirked when he saw a small blush appear on the scientist’s face. 

Bruce gave Clint a shy smile and put his hands in his pockets. “Does that mean I get to meet this Lucky you always talk about?” He asked shyly.

Clint laughed and nodded, putting his arm around Bruce’s shoulders, feeling like if he had already rubbed Bruce’s stomach when he was a wolf the physical boundaries between them were demolished already. “Sure do. You’ll love him.” Clint said. 

Bruce smiled shyly, though blushing even more. “C-Cool... and Clint?” 

“Yeah Bruce?”

“Th-thanks for giving me a chance...”


End file.
